We'll Carry On
by Tuitara
Summary: Alternate Universe! Years ago Katniss' life was brutally ripped out from underneath of her. After years of seemingly living in darkness a glimmer of light shines through. She was given an out of her miserable life and jumps on it immediately; taking her younger siblings with her. But,why was this woman talking about her being psychic? And where was Cato?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, this is my first time writing in a long time. So sorry if I'm a bit rusty. Anyway!

I present to you We'll Carry On.

I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES

* * *

"D-Daddy!" I sob as I try to reach for him. The ropes that are tied around my arms dig into my flesh.

His face is bloodied and beaten and barely recognizable.

"Calm down. You'll be okay" he chokes out.

"Shut your mouth" the man standing above his says as he whacks my father on the side of his head with a pistol. My father grunts and topples over. The man's face is permanently etched into my mind. Strong jaw, brown eyes, and a thin scar that reaches from his right eyebrow to his cheek

"No!" I shriek as loud as my eleven year old voice can.

"Tell us where it is" The man screams as he kicks my dad in the ribs.

He sputters and coughs up blood.

"Stop it!" I scream "You'll kill him!"

"That's the plan" the scar-man chuckles.

"No it isn't!' The man beside me says with urgency.

"Yada yada..." The big man brushes off his companion.

"You'll never find it and I will never tell you!" my dad coughs which earns him another kick in the ribs. I hear a crack.

"Dad!" My throat is raw "Just tell them where it is! It can't be worth this!" I try to reason

"You don't know what _it_ is. If you did, you'd know that it is" he smiles as blood pours from his mouth. "You know what to do" he says quietly with a sad smile "Time to execute plan number twelve."

I nod as tears course down my cheeks.

"Oi! Tell us where it is or you will die here." the man snaps.

"You'll kill me either way." my dad chuckles "I won't tell you."

"You're right. You won't tell me and I would have killed you either way. Let me speed up the process" The man pulls my father up to his knees and makes him face me.

I knew at that moment that this would be the last time I see the life in my father's eyes, hear his laughter, of feel his warmth surround me in hugs only he could give.

It makes me sad and happy that my mother took Prim and Caleb to Gram's tonight.

I steel my face and say two words that broke my heart but not the mask I was wearing.

"Goodbye dad" I say, praying my voice doesn't crack.

"Goodbye Katniss" he smiles as the man slits his throat.

His body slumps to the floor as blood pools around him.

My father is dead.

And he knew it was coming.

And I knew what was coming next.

"What do we do with the girl?" The man beside me asks

"Well since she is going to die tonight we might as well have a little fun with her." Scar-face smiles.

"That's sick." the man beside me spats.

"I'm a sick man Abernathy." The other growls as he cut the ropes that bind me.

I inwardly smirk.

When I'm free the man pulls me from my chair; much to the displeasure of his colleague.

The man pushes me onto the floor next to my father. His eyes are cold and lifeless.

I feel slicing on my stomach, but I won't scream.

I don't dare give them the satisfaction.

I turn my gaze to the man with the scar. As he tries to lay on me I quickly get up and land two strong punches on his chest and face. As he tries to stand I elbow him in the back of the head with all of my might. It proves effective. The large man is knocked unconscious. I'm momentarily thankful for all that training my father put me through. I had thought it useless until today. All the fighting techniques and battle plans. It's as if he had planned for something like this to happen…

I turn my head to the other man and prepare for an attack but, none come.

"I'm not going to fight you since I'm pretty sure you could kick my ass. Also, because I'm not like him" he nods to his fallen comrade.

"How? You stood there and watched him kill my father." I spat

"He wasn't supposed to kill him" he sighs "I'm sorry" His eyes hold so much emotion that I'm momentarily speechless.

"How do you know that I won't call the cops and have you arrested?" I ask in an angry tone, never dropping my stance.

"Because you don't know who I am and if you did, your father's actions would have disgraced this family." he says simply.

"H-His actions?" I ask.

"If the police ever found out what _it_ was, he would be marked as legally insane. Now you go outside and I will take my comrade and leave."

I slowly walk out the door. But, his voice stops me.

"What is your name anyway kid?" he asks.

Did he not hear it before?

"Katniss Everdeen" I say in a whisper.

"Haymitch Abernathy" he says as if this is some twisted greeting.

I nod and walk out.

Plan Twelve.

If my father is killed, I must find a way out of the situation and carry on living.

No matter what.

I am Katniss Everdeen and that was the day my life was ripped out from underneath me.


	2. He Is Real

That was six years ago today.

I stand by my father's grave with a mask of indifference.

Prim stands beside me, crying. Her twin, Caleb, holds onto her.

I'm not sure why she's crying.

She and Caleb were only toddlers when _it_ happened.

My mother isn't here.

She never is.

A scowl etches itself onto my face at the thought of my _mother_.

Useless, that's what she is.

She's done nothing for Prim and Caleb. Not since dad died. I've had to raise them. I had to feed them, clean them, and watch after them.

I'm ripped from my thoughts when Prim moves to put flowers by his headstone.

A bouquet of Primroses, Angel Trumpets, and Katniss.

I give her a rare smile and grasp her and Caleb's hands.

Hand in hand, we walk out of the cemetery and into my old forest green F150.

I drive them to Gale's house and leave them there.

Gale walks outside and gives me a worried look.

Of course he knows why I don't want them home today.

I know what'll happen and he does too.

"Stay." he tries to grab my arm but, my reflexes kick in and I turn sharply.

"I can't and you know that. She'll be worse if I don't go home now." I say calmly.

"Then never go home. Live here." He insists.

We go over this every time.

"You know that isn't possible. Hazelle has to house you and your brothers, and little Posy. You guys can't afford it."

It's true. Money around here is hard to come by because jobs are scarce and most pay below minimum wage.

It's nearly impossible to live.

"I wish it was possible. I hate seeing you the day after." He stares into my eyes which most call dead, lifeless- like my father's all that time ago. People run when I turn my eyes onto them. Something about them terrifies everyone. It's my way to get people away from me; my dull grey eyes with flecks of all different colors in them; red, blue, green, yellow, purple. Any color you could think of has a little place in the seemingly endless sea of grey. But, no matter how many colors I hold in my eyes, they look the same.

Cold. Dead. Terrifyingly empty.

I don't have the heart to glare at him now.

"I hate feeling it the day after." I attempt to joke.

He doesn't laugh.

I cough awkwardly and walk back to my truck.

I wave goodbye to Prim and Caleb.

I will always say goodbye to them just like I did with dad because, I never know if I'll be able to say it again.

I am never sure that I will live through the day.

 _They_ might come back for me.

Mother might drink a little _too_ much.

The kids at my school might finally decide to get rid of me just so they don't have to look at my eyes or have to deal with my secrecy and abnormality.

It's a constant thrill, never knowing if I'll live.

I reach my house far too quickly and slowly creep inside.

I silently walk up the stairs and into my room and I'm out before my head hits the pillow.

 _Eleven year old me is wandering aimlessly around my neighborhood. The rain is pounding down but, the blood on my hands won't wash off._

 _My father's blood._

 _I walk into the forest and sit under a tree._

 _It's dry here._

 _I furiously try to scrub the redness off my hand but, it's not working._

 _I scream and cry underneath that tree._

 _I scream until my throat feels raw and I cry until there are no tears left._

 _Then, I just sit there, shivering._

 _I feel my eyes grow heavy and my heartbeat slows._

 _Just as I'm about to slip into sleep, a flashlight glares into my eyes._

 _"Oh my god" I hear a young male voice say._

 _I open my eyes groggily and look at him._

 _'He looks about my age' I think to myself._

 _He has blond hair, and bright, glacial blue eyes that remind me of the shows I watch on Animal Planet._

 _I'm ripped from my musings when my stomach surges with pain and my hands fly to it._

 _'It seems as if the adrenaline is finally wearing off 'I think to myself_

 _I let out a small shriek and the boy jumps, dropping the flashlight._

 _I move my hand off of my stomach and see that it is now covered in_ _ **my**_ _blood. My eyes flicker up to meet with the boys blue ones. From my eyes his gaze moves to my hand, terrified yet, somehow calm._

 _He quickly gets over his shock and puts my arm around his shoulder and his arm around my waist._

 _Excruciatingly slowly, he helps me off the floor._

 _"Wh-What are you doing?" I pant._

 _"Helping you." he says curtly. He begins to walk and a whole new pain is introduced to my abdomen._

 _A whimper escapes my throat and the boy begins to walk faster._

 _I blink and we're out on the street._

 _He set me on the curb and goes to the closest house._

 _'To get help, probably.' I say to myself._

 _He comes back quickly and sits beside me._

 _"Stay awake…Um" he trails off, not knowing my name._

 _"Katniss" I breathe heavily._

 _He smiles gently and his eyes show and unforgettable amount of sorrow._

 _His smile enough was unforgettable but, the look of concern on his face is burned into my mind._

 _'The only person to be worried about me was dad.' Though the though passes through my mind, I dare not say it aloud. I fear that if I do emotional pain will appear on top of the physical pain._

 _A new wave of sorrow rushes over me and I double over._

 _Then the pain comes back even stronger._

 _"Katniss!" The boy exclaims._

 _I see the flashing lights in the distance and I can hear the sirens._

 _I try to smile, but I'm sure it became more of a grimace, and look at the boy._

 _"Thank you and goodbye…" I find myself in the position he was in only moments ago._

 _I don't know his name._

 _"Cato" he fills in for me._

 _"Cato" I whisper as I finally fall into a deep slumber_

I bolt upright in my bed and try to erase the thought of the boy.

"Cato" I correct myself.

I sense something in my room and I stiffen.

The stench of booze hits me before the fist does.

"Still thinking about your imaginary friend?" I hear a cold voice mock

"Hello, mother" I say in a voice just as cold as blood drips from my mouth.


	3. The Way Out

And though each step pains me considerably I drive to school the next day and I try to cover the bruises.

I fail miserably. The black eye is fairly prominent. And, the glass cut on my cheek is red and sore.

I barely step into homeroom when I feel the stares of the other students.

I hold my head up and glide to my desk because I know if I show anything other than confidence, the others will pounce mercilessly.

I do not let my false confidence falter.

False confidence.

That's all I have.

I catch whispers of the other students as I walk.

"I hear she's a-" says a 'popular' girl named Eve.

I suspect it ether ended with a Witch or Bitch, both names are used often.

They've used them so often that I can't be bothered to care anymore so I ignore the giggles and hushed voices and sit at my desk, biting back a groan of pain.

I close my eyes and tune out the rest of the world until I feel a pair of eyes burning a hole into me.

I let out a relieved sigh at the familiarity of it.

Gale.

I crack open an eye and shift my head slightly to the side.

Gale falls into my line of vision, a look of concern flashes on his face like a billboard ad.

I shift to face him, even though my body protests even the thought of moving.

"I'm fine." I lie.

"No you're not." he fusses.

"Yes I am." I counter persistently.

"Stop lying to me Catnip" he insists.

I throw and icy glare his way and he withers into his chair.

I nearly scoff.

Even my best friend can't look me in the eyes when I'm the slightest bit angry.

I shift my body to the front and cringe.

The pain between my legs is nearing unbearable.

Gale seems to get his spine back.

"What happened?" he asks and I cringe at the memory.

"She had one of her male friends over again." I say tonelessly.

"Not again. Did he-?" he teeters off the question.

This time I do scoff. "What do you think?" I almost snap at him, instead, I say it in a cool manner.

It happens every time her male friends visit.

"You have to fight back! I know you aren't that strong, but still, you need to try. I need to protect you." He finalizes.

I forcefully don't roll my eyes.

He irks me when he says shit like that. I want to tell him I'm not defenseless and that I sit upon years and years of training of all kinds. My dad was weird like that, he always had me training. Sometimes it was useless things like swordplay or knife throwing, other times it was useful stuff like shooting, bow and gun, and fighting.

I fight the smirk that wants to grow on my face.

My training is my best kept secret.

Not even Gale knows about it.

Defenseless my ass.

"I don't need to be protected." I say sternly.

He goes to retort but, the bell rings and homeroom begins as the teacher, Mr. Seeder, walks in.

"Class, I want you all to know that there will be a test today." He introduces.

I hear a rally of groans and other noises of disappointment.

He lets out a light chuckle.

"Don't worry!" He smiles a warm smile "This is a special test that is very simple. You see we will be…"

I tune him out and open my notebook to the very last page.

I mentally sigh in relaxation when my pencil hits the page, continuing the drawing of a detailed face with a lantern next to it.

After a few strokes, I feel compelled to add more.

And more.

And more.

I would have kept drawing if the school bitch, Cashmere, hadn't walked by and hit my shoulder.

My arm jolts and I hear a tearing and a high pitched giggle.

I nearly groan and look down at the paper to assess the damage.

I let out an angry breath when I see the large rip through the middle.

It's not worth saving.

I shoot a glare at Cashmere's back.

I know she feels my anger because she stiffens.

I look down at my paper again and notice that the once serene girl's face was now twisted in fear.

I shake my head and crumple it up into a ball.

So much for that.

I focus back to my teacher.

"Now!" he says gleefully "This is Wiress Dorlia, the test's proctor."

A beautiful woman of about thirty stepped into the room.

Her copper hair was held in a complicated up do and her brown and bronze dress suit reminded me of an oiled machine.

She smiled serenely.

"Hello, This test is to see how well your body and mind function." She says informatively. "Now, if you would all follow me." she gesture towards the door but, her gaze lingers on me.

Her eyes remind me of a wise old owl.

I hold her gaze as I slowly stand and walk towards her.

She gives me a knowing smile and follows me out.

I catch up to Gale and we walk together.

"Why did she do it this time? What set her off?" he questions, making sure not to look at me.

"I had a dream about Cato" I said quietly.

He groans.

"Not again Katniss! Cato isn't real! He never was. You have to stop thinking about him. He is imaginary and all 'he' does is cause you pain." He raises his voice a bit.

"Shut it. He is real." I growl quietly

"No. He. Isn't. Katniss." He pronounces every word solely and perfectly.

"Yes he is." I retort.

"Don't be stupid Katniss! You need to let go of Cato; he never existed. Mags found you on that sidewalk. Not him." He tries to put a hand on my shoulder but, I deftly move away.

"Get away from me." I say coldly.

He leaves quickly.

I wait for the crowd to pass before I start walking again an odd feeling of being watched surrounds me but, I ignore it as best as I can.

He is real.

He is real.

He is real.

I keep saying that over in my head but Gale's words still penetrate my skull.

 _He isn't real._

 _He isn't real._

He Is!

 _He isn't!_

The two voices battle in my mind and my vision blurs as I begin to doubt my own mind.

Cato is the only thing I've believed in since that day.

I want to find him and say thank you.

But, now I'm doubting myself.

I feel the fabric of my own reality begin to tear as I begin to lose my belief.

I keep walking as my eyes slowly close.

 _He isn't_

 _He isn't_

 _He isn't_

 _He isn't!_

"He is" I hear a voice say softly.

But, it's not in my head.

I snap my eyes open and I see the fabric of Wiress' long coat flutter behind her as she walks speedily after the others.

Is he?


	4. What?

I feel the need to talk to Wiress so I run to catch up with her.

When I do I see that we are in one of the old unused classrooms of my school.

"Please, have a seat everyone!" Wiress orders in her calm voice.

I choose a seat towards the back.

They have about five curtained boxes set up.

"Angela, Cashmere. You're up first." Wiress gives a look of tiny disgust when Cashmere stands and giggles.

They usher her behind a curtain and proceed to call the next four people.

I breathe a sigh of relief when my name isn't called.

I grab my note book again and my pencil case, placing them on my desk.

I tune out the world as I start sketching again.

I go to grab a pencil without looking up but, I can't reach it.

I furiously sketch as I try to grab for the pencil.

I don't want to look up from my drawing in fear that I'll lose my focus.

I still can't reach.

I let out a small growl of frustration.

 _GOD DAMN PENCIL! GET IN MY HAND!_ I mentally shout.

I shift my shoulder and feel the pencil in my hand.

I barely smirk in triumph and I continue to draw.

Moments later I feel a soft gaze on me.

I look up quickly and see Wiress looking at me…Proudly?

I shake off her stare when I hear the buzzer.

"Great, now" she looks at her clipboard and smiles.

I have a feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Everdeen, Katniss"

I numbly rise from my seat and go to the booth.

I barely hear Gale's name being called before I step in.

"Okay, Katniss, I am going to need you to focus on three of your drawings. Any three" Wiress instructs.

"How do you-"

"Focus, Katniss" she says sharply "Now, say what it is, in your mind. Project it."

 _This is ridiculous!_ I think to myself.

"No it isn't." she says.

I bite back a growl and search my memory for a picture of mine, ignoring the eerie feeling of being watched yet again.

I nearly shudder when I do.

Haymitch Abernathy.

I drew him a week after _it_ happened.

I try to project the image.

I hear Wiress gasp from outside.

Did I do something wrong?

She pushes aside the curtain and stares at me.

Her coppery gaze penetrates my soul.

"How do you know Haymitch?" She asks quietly.

I fight the shock that wants to show on my face.

"Oh, so you know him?" I ask bitterly barely hiding the curiosity in my tone.

She dips out of the curtain to speak with my Teacher.

I take a deep breath when suddenly and image hits me.

"Apples?" I gasp questioningly.

The picture is clear in my mind.

Green and red skinned apples piled on top of each other.

I hear Wiress whisper 'I knew it'.

The buzzer goes off.

I stand quickly and walk out of the box like nothing happened.

Wiress catches my arm.

"When the tests are over, I want to talk to you." She says inconspicuously.

I nod and walk back to my seat.

"That was pointless." Gale chuckles as he sits next to me.

"Yep." I say curtly.

"All they had me do was concentrate on a picture of apples."

My head snaps towards him.

"Red and Green ones?" I ask nonchalantly

He looks surprised.

"Yea, in a pile. Did they have you do the same thing?" he asks.

"Sure" I shrug my shoulders and worry about how my conversation with Wiress will go.


	5. Believe Me

The testing ends all too soon and the time has come for my 'talk' with Wiress.

I walk calmly out of into the hall.

"Over here, dear" A voice I recognize as my teacher.

I look to my left and see him and Wiress.

I make my way quickly to them.

"Am I in some kind of trouble?" I ask in a detached voice.

Mr. Seeder looks at me with angry eyes.

"Now, Katniss you know-" he begins

"No, you're not in trouble" Wiress answers.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Well then, why am I here?" I continue

"Mr. Seeder would you mind getting me a cup of coffee?" Wiress asks my obviously infatuated teacher.

"Certainly!" he chirps and speeds off towards the teacher's lounge

She makes sure he is around the corner before beginning again.

"Walk with me Katniss." She semi asks and semi commands

I nod "But, what about your-"

"Yes, I know. Let's leave before he gets back." She says briskly as she walks

I smile a bit at her antics of trickery before I catch up.

"Tell me" she says "What do you know of psychics?"

I'm taken aback by her question.

"Um…Not much only that they don't exist." I answer

She chuckles lightly.

"Why, of course they are Katniss. You're one."

I stop suddenly.

"What?" I breathe

She turns sharply

"I was curious when I first saw you, mostly due to your eyes. Then the test with the pencil nearly confirmed it."

"You're crazy. I didn't do any tests with a pencil" I retort "And they're _not_ real"

"You mean to tell me that you believe in a boy you think you saw six years ago, but you won't believe in psychics?" she smirks

I take a step back and sputter "How do you know about that?"

"I saw it" she said simply as she walks ahead. "In your mind"

"That's impossible" I try to sound confident

"You said that you didn't do any tests with pencils but, you did." She changes the subject

"But I-"

"You didn't realize you were taking a test. You were too busy drawing to realize that I was moving your pencil further and further away from you. By the time you retrieved it, the pencil was on the desk in front of yours."

"I grabbed it with my hand and you were on the other side of the room" I accuse

"I _was_ on the other side of the room but, you moved the pencil into your hand. Telekinesis, that's what it's called. How do you know Haymitch?" she asks, changing the subject once again. Memories of _that_ night flash in my mind and I have the eerie feeling of being watched as they do. I shake my head and try to dispel the thoughts.

"Stop changing the subject" I command shakily

"So that's how you know Haymitch." She says sadly "You met him when he was working with Boggs…that bastard…"

My eyes snap towards her. "Is Boggs scar-face? I ask angrily

"I suppose"

"Do you know where I can find him?" I growl

"No, but, not because lack of searching. We've been trying to track and kill that monster for years; his boss too." She takes a deep breath

"You're trying to kill him?" I ask. She's finally said something worth my time.

"Yes, which is why I'm here." She turns to me "Would you like to help?"

A breath escapes my lungs. Of course I want to. But… stuff like this doesn't happen in real life. A fairy godmother doesn't just get sent down from heaven and help you kill a man.

"What about all the psychic bull?" I ask

"You're one of the kids _they've_ been hunting: a manmade psychic. There are others like you." She walks towards me. "You can help us and meet more kids like you. And you could leave this place. You can come live with all of us, far away and be safe."

I process her words.

I could be safe?

"What about Prim and Caleb?" I ask

"They could come too." She says instantly

"And we'd all be safe?" I ask cautiously

"Your mother could never find you again. You could even keep in touch with Gale if you really wanted too."

"I need to think about it" I say

She nods in understanding before walking back to the testing area.

"If you choose to come, meet at the docks before three" I check my watch.

1:30

I need to go to my favorite thinking place.

I rip through the thick foliage of the forest and crawl under the stone passageway that leads to my father's secret cottage. The door opens with a loud screech and I breathe in the dusty smell of old training equipment.

This was my training center.

I spend and hours thinking as I punch, kick, thrown and any everything in between. And though I try to find the faults of Wiress' offer, I already know my choice was made. And so, I clean up the place knowing I'll never see it again. I decide to take my father leather jacket that had been hanging and my bow with me. I run back to my truck and throw my things in it. I'm about to hop in the driver's seat when I realize something.

Before I leave, I have to clear something up.

I leave school and drive to my street, past my house, and park in the driveway of a familiar house.

I knock on the door and shift uncomfortably from one foot to the other. The door creaks open and an ancient woman smiles at me with no teeth. Mags.

"Is he real?" I blurt before she can say anything. Her smile fades and her eye grow serious. She opens the door wider and gestures me to come inside. I take the invitation and she leads me to her kitchen table with two sets of cups already placed out with tea. It weird, I guess, despite all that's happened, I've never been into this woman's house, or even spoken to her since that night.

"Mags please, I don't have much time" I plead. She cuts me off with a sharp glare as she adds sugar to her tea and takes a sip.

"You're leaving" she clarifies in a hissing tone

"Yes" I answer "Very soon"

"Good, you need to get out of here and explore the world" it's hard to decipher what she's saying but I get the jist of it.

"I'll be taking Prim and Caleb. I need to be at the docks before three." I nervously glance at the clock hanging on the wall: 2:19.

"Then I'll tell you." She says, placing her cup back onto the table. "Six years ago yesterday a little boy knocked on my door, a boy with the bluest eyes I've ever seen, in the wee hours of the morning covered in blood. He was scared and breathing heavily but, he managed to ask me to call the police because he found an injured girl. I did as he said and by the time I re-entered my hallway; the boy was gone."

My heart lifts and I feel a relief I haven't felt in years.

"Did the boy tell you his name?" I ask, finishing off the contents of my cup.

"I'm afraid not but, he gave me this and told me to give it to the girl when she visits for the final time. I just never realized the final time would be the first time but, oh well." She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a small box.

"I'm sorry I never visited. I know I should have but, something was stopping me." I explain.

"It's quite all right child. Just take this and be happy." She hands me the box and stands. We walk towards the door.

"I never thanked you for that day. Without you, I would be dead right now."

"Don't thank me. Thank that boy." She smiles wearily as if she just finished a long journey and I've just begun.

"His name is Cato" I say with a small smile.

"Well, when you find Cato, tell him I said hello and where does a boy like him get that much money for jewelry?" I nod and walk out of the house.

This is a new journey.


	6. Haymitch

I walk into Capitol elementary with the task of picking up my siblings. I talk to the secretary at the desk; she nods and calls their teacher. I sit on an uncomfortable bench, shaking my leg anxiously until they come out with confused faces. I don't answer their questions and usher them into my truck. I wait until were far from the school before turning to them.

"We're leaving" I state, turning away from them.

"What?" Caleb asks with a gasp

"We're leaving this place" I repeat

"Why?" Prim says suspiciously

"I've been offered protection for us. We can leave here and live happily without mom finding us. Without anyone finding us. We can make a new life, new friends." I try to say lightly

"Where are we going to go?" Caleb rotates

"It's an island." I say quickly before letting out a sigh "Do you guys want to stay? Because you don't have to follow me. You can continue living here." I say gently without looking at them. I need to know if they want to go even though the thought of them staying nearly brings tears to my eyes.

It's quiet for a while a while before they answer.

"I want to go with you" Caleb says with finality. Prim nods her head in agreement.

I let out a happy sigh and give them a small smile. I speed home and we rush in.

"Only pack the essentials" I warn "Mom will be back soon." They both nod with scared looks in their eyes. They know what will happen if we get caught.

I burst into my room and it sets in that this will be the last time I see it. I grab a duffle bag out of my closet and stuff some underwear and other essentials into it. I hear a car door slam outside and I freeze. I sprint to the hallway and see Prim and Caleb looking at me with wide eyes. I look around the upstairs level of my house for a way out.

"The window" Caleb supplies. My head snaps towards it and the tree that leans against it.

"Let's go" I order. Flinging the widow open, I usher Prim and Caleb out. They shimmy down the tree and I follow. We all land silently and we sneak to the front of the house. Mother is sloppily putting the key into the lock.

She's drunk.

She unlocks the door and opens it with a bang. She wobbles in, closing the door behind her. I hear a thud and I'm guessing she passed out.

I look towards my younger siblings. We nod to each other and bolt to the truck. We slip into our seats easily and I start the truck. We buckle ourselves in before I take off to the docks to meet Wiress.

We're there in less than five minutes and the boat is waiting for us. I drive up the carport and hop out. Wiress steps out from the shadows.

"Nice timing" she compliments. I nod and grab Prim and Caleb's bags. They introduce themselves she kneels down and looks at them with motherly eyes.

"I'm going to protect you guys from now on." She smiles. The nervous grins my siblings were wearing morphed into relieved smiles. I walk down steps into the boats hull and try to find my way through the winding corridors.

I fail miserably. A groan of frustration escapes my throat as I try to decide which way to go. I drop the bags to the floor and run my hand through my hair. A chuckle from behind makes me snap my head around painfully.

"I'm impressed you didn't break your neck" The man I've seen in my nightmares says.

"You" I growl before pouncing and knocking him to the floor. His head bangs forcefully onto the ground.

"Katniss Everdeen, I see you haven't forgotten me" he groans

"How could I? You were there when my life was destroyed! You stood there while Boggs killed my father! You just stood there!" I want to scream and cry but, my voice comes out level and low. I guess it's hard to break habits.

"I'm sorry!" he croaks "I've known your father for a long time. But, what he did, it drove me to the wrong side. I thought I was doing the right thing."

"What did he do!?" a scream finally erupts from me and the hall grows deadly quiet.

"He made you" Haymitch whispers. "He made you what you are. A weapon."

"Are you saying I was a mistake?"

"Heavens, no. You were the single greatest thing to ever happen to William but then, he turned you into a weapon to use at his disposal. That's what I thought at first. Then I realized if he hadn't of done it, Boggs would have gotten it and made things even worse."

"What is it? What did he do to me?" I ask sitting up and leaning against the cold steel wall.

" _It_ is a serum. When you were an infant, William injected you with a portion of it. The serum, I've nicknamed Occult Serum, enhances your mind and physical properties. Mostly your mind is affected. The serum unlocks parts of your brain that normal people would never be able to access. You are aware of everyone and everything around you and you can tamper with them; mold them to how you want"

I scoff, if I could control everything around me, dad wouldn't be dead, mom would drink, I wouldn't have been-

"But not all at once of course. You have to learn and expand your powers. That's why you're here. Wiress wants to help all of the kids that this has happened to."

"Wait" I cut him off "All of the kids? There's more like me"

"Twenty-four."

"Why? Why did this all happen?" I plan on getting all of my questions dealt with before anything else.

"William, I, and many others were all part of a research lab in the middle of Oregon." I nod. Mom used to say he took those trips very often.

"We were working on a serum to improve humanity. Make all the diseases in the world disappear. Stuff like that. And, well, it didn't do any of that. It created psychics. The serum was tested on a volunteer. What we didn't know was that she was pregnant. Nine months later, a baby boy was born but, the mother died. We didn't think anything of it until the boy started making bottle fly across the room. Boggs and some others saw this as an opportunity to make superhumans. Others, such as your father and I, decided it would be best if we just destroyed the serum. Only thing is that we didn't know how and Boggs was catching onto our plan fast; so the twenty-four of us with kids made the ultimate sacrifice."

"You sacrificed your children. You made them superhuman" I finish. My anger that had been fueling me for all these years had finally leaked out, leaving my incredibly tired. I finally had an answer.

"William didn't tell me until he finished doing it. I wasn't aware that Boggs had caught up to us so fast. I overreacted and left. I didn't see William again until that day. I found out his reasons after Boggs killed him. I was depressed for months. So I left Boggs and his leader and found Wiress. I found you"

"What are you to me anyway? An uncle?"

"A godfather and now mentor." I look towards him with wide eyes. My godfather? He stands up and offers me his hand.

"Let's restart this together" he grins. I grab his hand and he hauls me up. When I stand, his eyes narrow on my neck and face.

 _Shit. The bruises._

"Katniss…"

"It's nothing" I assure him

"That's not nothing" he points to the fingerprints on my neck.

"I'm fine Haymitch. Let's go, I want you to meet Prim and Caleb, my brother and sister."

"I will find out what happened to you eventually but, for now, I would love to meet them."


End file.
